Tema del foro:Discusión General/@comment-18559825-20170117051210
Investigué demasiado con respecto a las habilidades de Konan leyendo los Mangas en los que hizo aparición y también me tome la libertad de investigar sus habilidades según otras personas, aunque la información al respecto era algo escasa, bueno, a menos que sea demasiado trascendental saber que con 600 Billones de piezas de papel puedes cubrir Nueva York 4 veces... De todas formas, acá dejo el tema Breve introducción: center|550px Konan es una ex-criminal Rango-S, ex-miembra de Akatsuki y la difunta líder de Amagukere, se caracteriza por basar su estilo de pelea en el Origami. Ninjutsu: Shuriken de Papel: center|550px Entrada del Databook: 1 Paper Shuriken (紙手裏剣, Kami Shuriken) Ninjutsu, D-rank, Offensive, Mid- to long range (5+m) User: Konan Scraps of paper, sharpened with chakra become sky-splitting blades!! A technique that consists of pouring one's chakra into a scrap of paper in a split second, hardening and sharpening it, so it can be used as a shuriken. Its sharpness is equal to that of a shuriken made of metal. The user can further increase the power of the shuriken by making it into certain shapes. of Konan drawing her Paper Shuriken →It's an emergency measure for when one's ninja tools have ran out, but if used by an expert, it becomes a powerful weapon!! of Konan throwing her Paper Shuriken ←The accumulation of time and effort put into the paper raises the sharpness to the utmost limits. (Créditos a "The Narutoversity") Según establece el Databook, las Shuriken de Papel de Konan son piezas de papel las cuales, mediante a la introducción de Chakra en ellas, aumentan su filo y dureza hasta el punto de poder ser usadas cual Shurikens de Metal. Konan no necesita hacer uso de la Danza del Shikigami para emplear esta técnica. Cabe aclarar que Konan no necesita lanzar manualmente sus Shuriken de Papel al hacer uso de la Danza del Shikigami... Bueno, de hecho, como tal, tampoco aparenta necesitar usar la Danza del Shikigami para ello (panel de en medio a la izquierda) Chakram de Papel: La función de este Jutsu es completamente desconocida, consiste básicamente en que Konan reúna un tumulto de hojas para improvisar una especie de Chakram, desconozco de la existencia de una entrada en el Databook con respecto a esta técnica. Si se me pide que especule con respecto a las capacidades del Chakram de Papel, supondría que sigue el mismo modus operandi de las Shuriken de Papel de infundir Chakra en los papeles para amplificar el filo y la dureza del mismo. Supongo que el efecto en conjunto de varios papeles sería superior al efecto que puede llegar a producir la Shuriken de Papel. Clon de Papel: Konan está en función de crear Clones de Papel y mantenerlos activos pese a estar a una muy larga distancia. Desconozco de la existencia de una entrada en el Databook con respecto a esta técnica. Persona de Papel de Dios: La entrada del Databook de esta técnica no está propiamente traducida, de todas formas, acá están los comentarios al respecto de un traductor: So thanks to Saist's better scans I could finally read Konan's Paper Ocean (or Paper Emissary) technique properly. So some clarifications. Konan doesn't turn the Water into Explosive tags, rather it's just that she can camouflage her paper as a variety of things, and the camouflage is so good that even Sharingan is deceived by it (hence Obito not noticing he was standing on a sea of explosive tags). It's also said that escape from the jutsu is impossible even with Obito's Space-Time ninjutsu. (Créditos a Turrin de Narutoforums) Este es el Jutsu más destructivo que Konan posee en su arsenal, consiste en el uso de 600 billones de Sellos explosivos que explotaran durante 10 minutos consecutivos, este Jutsu fue diseñado por Konan para contrarrestar el Kamui. ¿Cuánto tiempo le toma a Konan realizar esta técnica? 4 días, esto tomando en cuenta el hecho de que esta fue la cantidad de tiempo que transcurrió desde que Konan desertó de Akatsuki a su vez traicionando a Tobi y su pelea en Amagakure contra el mismo. 04 Years 02 Wee. 01 Days ASS - Events: Nagato, with his Six Paths, along with Konan, attacks the Leaf village and starts searching for Naruto. 04 Years 02 Wee. 05 Days ASS - Deaths: Fū Yamanaka (N/A), Torune Aburame (N/A), Muta Aburame (N/A), 40.000 Allied Ninja Forces and 50.000 Zetsus. Un pequeño dato que puede resultar curioso es que si bien, en ciertas traducciones Konan señala haber preparado la técnica (2) (3), en la traducción oficial la palabra preparación es inexistente. Danza del Shikigami center|550px La danza del Shikigami es el Jutsu principal de Konan, consiste en básicamente convertir su propio cuerpo en papeles a las que le dará diversas aplicaciones. Cabe aclarar el hecho de que Konan puede controlar y crear papel aún sin la necesidad de entrar en la Danza del Shikigami. Control Konan tiene un gran dominio sobre los Papeles que manipula, eso tomando en cuenta de que pudo controlar 600 Billones de Papeles al unísono en función de abrir parte del océano, al mismo tiempo, pudo accionar y manipular otros sellos explosivos para que éstos se dirigiesen hacia Tobi. En cuanto al rango de hasta qué punto puede Konan controlar el papel, Konan pudo mantener clones de Papel con Nagato en lo que acompañaba a los Caminos de Pain a Konoha y en lo que era invocada por el Camino Animal hacia el centro de la aldea, cabe aclarar que Konoha es demasiado grande, tanto que el Equipo de Interrogación no se dio cuenta de la conmoción que estaban ocasionando los caminos de Pain y Konan (pese al hecho de que éstos se habían dispersado por toda la aldea) hasta que Ino les aviso, sin embargo, aún con la gran distancia entre Konoha y el escondite de Nagato, los clones de Konan seguían activos. También está el hecho de que Konan logró perfectamente controlar y movilizar sus papeles alrededor de toda una aldea. Durabilidad: Konan puede endurecer sus papeles hasta el punto en el que estos podían perforar la superficie de un suelo pavimentando, de hecho: Paper Shuriken (紙手裏剣, Kami Shuriken) Ninjutsu, D-rank, Offensive, Mid- to long range (5+m) User: Konan Scraps of paper, sharpened with chakra become sky-splitting blades!! A technique that consists of pouring one's chakra into a scrap of paper in a split second, hardening and sharpening it, so it can be used as a shuriken. Its sharpness is equal to that of a shuriken made of metal. The user can further increase the power of the shuriken by making it into certain shapes. of Konan drawing her Paper Shuriken →It's an emergency measure for when one's ninja tools have ran out, but if used by an expert, it becomes a powerful weapon!! of Konan throwing her Paper Shuriken ←The accumulation of time and effort put into the paper raises the sharpness to the utmost limits. Básicamente, mediante a la infusión de Chakra, Konan puede endurecer y afilar sus papeles, su cuerpo también podría adquirir estas características aplicando el mismo método, haciéndola más durable que un ninja promedio hecho de carne y hueso, de todas formas, no importa realmente que tanto endurezca Konan su papel, sigue siendo vulnerable a ataques de altas temperaturas. Inmunidades Konan al activar la Danza del Shikigami, se convierte en una logia de papel, en este estado, Konan carece de Órganos debido a que estos son convertidos en papel, los Golpes físicos no tienen realmente efecto contra Konan tomando en cuenta el hecho de que simplemente ocasionarán que el papel se disperse. Suiton: Konan ya a a peleado bajo una fuerte lluvia empleando la Danza del Shikigamki, lo cual implica que el agua realmente no posee algún efecto contraproducente contra su cuerpo, es decir, los papeles de Konan son impermeables. Konan también recibió de lleno el Suiton utilizado por la invocación Camino Animal con Mínimo daño, Konan realmente no puede ser ahogada ni aplastada por técnicas de este tipo debido a la carencia de Órganos internos. Raiton: La electricidad puede resultar inefectiva contra Konan debido al hecho de que deja de ser conductor de electricidad, aunque bueno, si el voltaje resulta muy alto estos deberían ser capaces de quemar los papeles de Konan. Se podría argumentar podría causar que los papeles se arruguen, pero eso es poco menos que inútil contra alguien quien literalmente pelea usando el origami. Katon: el Katon sigue teniendo enfecto sobre Konan, es papel y sigue siendo un material inflamable después de todo, de todas formas, no es tan vulnerable como se puede llegar a creer, esto tomando en cuenta el hecho de que esto tomando en cuenta de que cuando Konan cubrió el cuerpo del sujeto Random de Amagakure con papel para que después Jiraiya directamente disparase un Katon en su dirección, pese a que el Papel había sido completamente consumido, el Random de Amagakure se encontraba solo con leves heridas, nada realmente grave tomando en cuenta que se mueve y actúa de forma normal, es decir, el Katon de Jiraiya solo fue capaz de pasar un poco más tras una capa de papel. Intento de Teletransportacion Una vez que 2 de las mariposas de papel pasaron aún lado del sospechoso, Konan inmediatamente apareció en la zona para volver a desaparecer y aparecer delante del Camino animal, después de eso, cuando Konan fue enviada para lidiar con Jiraiya, Konan solo lanzó un avión de papel que eventualmente se multiplicó en varios los cuales se terminaron transformando en Konan. Básicamente, esto significa que Konan puede aparecer en cualquier lugar en el que su papel se encuentre ubicado. Habilidades de espionaje En función de buscar a Jiraiya, Konan convierte su cuerpo en varias mariposas de papel que se dispersan por toda la aldea, esto implica que estas mariposas tienen la capacidad de sentir o ver de alguna forma, esto implica que Konan puede tener más ojos en el campo de batalla que pueden llegar a servir de la misma forma que la visión compartida de Nagato. Sigilo Konan tiene la habilidad de camuflar su papel y convertirlo en una gran variedad de objetos, los cuales incluso pueden engañar al Sharingan, eso tomando en cuenta de que pudo camuflar su trampa bajo el agua sin que Obito se diese cuenta hasta que fue muy tarde pese a poseer el Sharingan, lo cual le permite ver Chakra, tampoco pudo sentirlo. So thanks to Saist's better scans I could finally read Konan's Paper Ocean (or Paper Emissary) technique properly. So some clarifications. Konan doesn't turn the Water into Explosive tags, rather it's just that she can camouflage her paper as a variety of things, and the camouflage is so good that even Sharingan is deceived by it (hence Obito not noticing he was standing on a sea of explosive tags). It's also said that escape from the jutsu is impossible even with Obito's Space-Time ninjutsu. También está el hecho de que Konan pudo crear como un escondite improvisado un árbol de papel gigante, ninguno de los Sensores ni tampoco ningún Hyūga fue capaz de propiamente encontrarla. Por otro lado está el hecho de que Konan pudo espiar a Jiraiya sin que éste se diese cuenta, tómese en cuenta que el espionaje es una de las especialidades de Jiraiya hasta el punto de incluso tener una especie de red de espionaje (4)(5)(6). Peso Cuando Konan está empleando la Danza del Shikigami es tan ligera que es capaz de flotar en el aire incluso sin la necesidad de alas, esto puede resultar conveniente incluso en el suelo debido a que esto debería amplificar la velocidad del Shunshin de Konan debido a poseer mucha menos masa, similar al Jutsu de Ōnoki. Regeneración/Pseudo Inmortalidad En este estado, Konan aparenta ser incapaz de morir en medios comunes, esto tomando en cuenta el hecho de que cuando fue absorbida por Tobi y recibió parte de su propia explosión Konan perdió parte de su cráneo y su cuerpo quedó reducido solo a su torso, sin embargo, seguía viva en incluso consciente, sobra decir que una persona normal no tendría oportunidad de sobrevivir, estos daños no afectaron en lo absoluto a Konan una vez terminada la Danza del Shikigami. En cuanto a la velocidad de esta, nos podemos dar una idea con la velocidad en la que Konan puede crear sus alas de papel y recrear su brazo. Ataques guiados Konan puede guiar la trayectoria de sus ataques, esto tomando en cuenta el hecho de que logró dirigir Sellos explosivos hacia Obito quien se encontraba cayendo al vacío. También tómese en cuenta que una vez formadas, las mariposas de Papel de Konan tomaron rumbos diferentes. Sofocación Konan puede, mediante a envolver a sus enemigos con papel, sofocarlos hasta la muerte, de hecho, Konan simplemente puede usar esto como un medio para inmovilizar su víctima el suficiente tiempo hasta terminarla de otra forma del mismo modo que lo iba a hacer con Jiraiya con su lanza de papel. Sellos explosivos Las explosiones de Konan mediante a los Sellos explosivos son lo suficientemente fuertes como para destruir completamente el brazo de Obito y parte de su máscara pese a tan sólo recibir [http://m.imgur.com/ivzzqjt una pequeña parte de la explosión], aclarase que el brazo de Obito es lo suficientemente durable como para resistir sin problemas la cuchillada de la espada de Suigetsu y no fue destruido por el Rasengan de Naruto MK (tómese en cuenta que el Rasengan de Naruto Base parte I era así de potente). En cuanto a su producción, Konan fue capaz de producir 600 billones de sellos explosivos en 4 días, si tomamos esto en cuenta, implica que Konan tuvo un total de 345.000 segundos para crear estos, los cual nos terminaría por dar un ratio de 1.736 Millones por segundo, esto solo si caemos en la creencia de que Konan no hizo nada más que planificar los preparativos para su trampa durante 4 días enteros, esto puede implicar que Konan tiene una habilidad similar a la de Tobirama de multiplicar sellos explosivos, eso a menos que Konan allá transcrito el sello en 600 billones de papeles durante esos 4 días... Y... Bueno, diré que entonces Konan puede moverse a la velocidad de la luz como mínimo y controlar la temperatura de sus papeles, porque bueno, para que los papeles no sé incineren a esa velocidad... Velocidad Una vez que Konan lanzó sus proyectiles de Papel hacia Jiraiya, este fue incapaz de propiamente evadirlo y termino derrapando en el suelo, esto implica que Jiraiya fue incapaz de propiamente evadir el ataque al optar por evadirlo de una forma más arriesgada que hacerlo propiamente. También está el hecho de que desde una distancia más cercana, Jiraiya no pudo reaccionar y hacer que el Random que estaba controlando evadiese el ataque de Konan. Una vez activado el Jutsu Persona papel de dios, el océano de papel se abrió tan rápido que Tobi fue incapaz reaccionar físicamente y moverse hacia un lado o saltar y terminó cayendo al vacío, también está el hecho de que los sellos explosivos de Konan fueron capaces de envolver a Obito antes de que este se teletransportase a sí mismo con él Kamui. Velocidad/Reacciones center|550px Konan estaba apunto de apuñalar al Random de Amagakure cuando Jiraiya emergió de la sombra del mismo y lanzó su Katon contra ella, pese a esto, Konan fue capaz de evadirlo y terminando a esta distancia de Jiraiya. Konan se encontraba ocupada interrogando a unos Ninjas Random de Konoha cuando los Aburame intervinieron, si bien es cierto el hecho de que los papeles que utilizó Konan para envolver a sus víctimas fue devorado por los Kikaichū de los Aburame, ningún solo insecto fue capaz de adherirse a Konan, ni tampoco existen noción alguna de que algún insecto se allá adherido a Konan en el periodo de tiempo en el que se encontró con los Aburame y en lo que el Camino animal la invocaba de vuelta a las afueras de Konoha, al menos ningún insecto hembra o rastreador, esto considerando el hecho de que pese a que se suponía que toda la aldea se había puesto de acuerdo en ayudar a encontrar la ubicación de Pain, ninguno de los Aburame reportó algo con respecto al paradero de Konan donde presumiblemente podía encontrarse Pain. Haciendo uso únicamente de su cuerpo Konan fue capaz de reaccionar y colocarse frente a Nagato en lo que Naruto MS Influenciado por el Chakra de Kurama corría hacia este, tómese en cuenta que Konan no se esperaba que Naruto se librase del control de de este. Konan pudo reaccionar en lo que Obito se absorbía así mismo con el Kamui rodeándolo de sellos explosivos, la velocidad de Obito absorbiendose a si mismo es tan Rápida que pudo teletransportarse dentro del Jinton y tomar a Sasuki-kun para volver a teletransportarse fuera de este antes de que fuese ejecutado, también está el hecho de que mediante a absorberse a si mismo, Obito pudo evadir el ataque de Naruto MK a un Metro de distancia ¿notan algo...? Si, Konan reaccionó en lo que Obito se teletransportaba mientras que en los demás casos, Obito es quien reaccionaba en medio del ataque absorbiendose a si mismo (y a otra persona). Genjutsu center|550px Nunca hemos podido presenciar a Konan usar o librarse de Genjutsu, de todas formas, existen factores a tomar en cuenta. Al emplear la Danza del Shikigami, Konan carece de órganos internos y también de un cerebro, por ende, bajo este concepto Konan debería ser incapaz de caer en un Genjutsu debido al Modus Operandi del Genjutsu que establece Jiraiya, de todas formas, realmente no creo del todo en las palabras de Jiraiya con respecto a el tema. Konan también pudo esquivar el contacto visual con usuario del Sharingan en plena pelea y conversación hasta que se encontraba demasiado cansada como para seguir luchando, cabe aclarar que Obito señala que iba a utilizar el Sharingan contra ella. También está el hecho de que Konan puede crear clones de papel, cabe aclarar que los clones son establecidos como inmunes al Genjutsu. Inteligencia center|550px Desde muy pequeña, Konan a mostrado grandes dotes de análisis, esto tomando en cuenta el hecho de cuando Jiraiya ideó un sistema de seguridad mediante a un código secreto, Konan supo descifrar la idea o propósito de este código. También logró persuadir a Obito para que este la absorbiese y después mezclar sus papeles con sellos explosivos para llevarse a Obito junto a ella al otro mundo en un intento suicida. Konan también pudo descubrir las desventajas del Kamui, es decir, el hecho de que para teletransportarse primero tiene que materializarse, que le toma más tiempo absorberse a si mismo antes que a otra persona y que puede ser intangible por un límite de 5 minutos, llegar a enterarse de todo esto es impresionante dado el hecho de que Obito no frecuenta ni a revelar los secretos de sus habilidades ni usarlas en exceso cuando otros akatsukis se encuentran presentes (7) (8), lo cual implica que Konan tuvo que ser muy observadora a la hora de analizar las habilidades de Obito. Resistencia/Durabilidad center|550px Konan logró sobrevivir al AoE de un sello explosivo que exploto cerca de esta, esta fue la misma explosión que mató a Chibi. Durante la invasión de Konoha, Konan fue capaz de crear clones de Papel, producir el suficiente papel como para envolver completamente a 5 randoms, un árbol gigante de papel, envolver los cadaveres de Yahiko y Nagato y crear un ramo de flores hecho de papel, esto sin muestra alguna de cansancio lo que muestra el poco esfuerzo que le requiere a Konan crear y controlar sus papeles. Durante su encuentro contra Obito, Konan lanzó un puñado de Shurikens de Papel, luego creo sus alas de papel para lanzarse contra Obito, posteriormente recibió parte de su propia explosión perdiendo gran parte de sus papeles, después abrió el océano mediante a controlar 600 billones de sellos explosivos los cuales estuvo dirigiendo y activando hacia Obito durante 10 Minutos, posterior a ello fue apuñalada en el abdomen, pese a esto, siguió en condiciones de formar el Chakram de Papel. Sellos manuales: center|550px Si bien es cierto que Konan durante su primera Aparición utilizó un sello de mano para activar la danza del Shikigami, pese a esto, durante su pelea con Obito, Konan no requirió ningún sello para activarla. Konan tampoco necesita sellos manuales para accionar sellos explosivos (si, por lo general, para que un sello explosivo se active necesita emplearse un sello manual) center|550px ¿Y ustedes qué opinan?